


Ночная медсестра

by Florka



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Кинк на зализывание ран и ничего более.





	

— Смешно, — заметил Фрэнк, когда Мэтт наконец-то, чертовски медленно минуя коридор, добрался до кухонной стойки, и ему удалось рассмотреть текст на красной футболке. — Не притворяйся, что удивлен, «я-не-сорвиголова».

Мэтт замер, тяжело опершись на трость. Он знал, что Фрэнк в его квартире с тех самых пор, как сам переступил её порог. Кастл был отличным воином и бойцом, но не ниндзя. Громкое тяжелое сердцебиение всегда выдавало его присутствие.

— Я не настроен на разговоры, Фрэнк, — устало улыбнувшись, Мэтт хотел взять стакан, но промахнулся рукой и вместо этого наткнулся ладонью на грудь Кастла. Тот подошел неожиданно. Не бесшумно, но сейчас Мэтт одно за другим буквально пропускал все мимо ушей.

— Вижу, — усмехнувшись, бросил Фрэнк. — Кофе тебе здесь не поможет.

— Эй, что… — Мэтт запротестовал, когда Кастл забрался руками ему под футболку и начал тянуть её вверх.

— Если она успеет прилипнуть к ранам, ты сам знаешь, отдирать будет куда больнее.

— Уж лучше так, — холодно отозвался Мэтт, выворачиваясь из под ладоней Фрэнка и делая шаг в сторону. Вот только в этот раз тело отказывало ему: он неудачно ткнулся пяткой в стойку и едва не потерял равновесие. На ногах он остался лишь потому, что Кастл подхватил его за спину.

— Фрэнк, я…

— Что «я»? — рыча спросил Кастл. — Я справлюсь? Вижу, как ты справляешься, Мэтт. Только слепой этого не заметит.

— Ты не должен этого делать, — сдавшись — он уже не пытался оттолкнуть от себя Фрэнка — отозвался Мэтт.

— Спасибо было бы достаточно.

Фрэнк помог ему доковылять до дивана и, уложив на кожаную обивку, первым делом снял очки и положил их рядом на столик.

— Мне просто нужно отлежаться…

— Руки подними.

— Что? Фрэнк, серьезно…

— Руки подними или я сделаю это за тебя, — в голосе Фрэнка не было угрозы, но Мэтт чувствовал, что тот не шутил. Нарочито медленно он поднял руки вверх и даже не дернулся, когда Фрэнк снова коснулся холодными пальцами его живота и груди, стаскивая футболку.

— Отлежаться? — присвистнул Фрэнк, и Мэтт подумал, что, возможно, тот переоценивает тяжесть его ранений. В конце концов, Кастл видел вещи и похуже.

— Если ты так беспокоишься, дай мне телефон, и я позвоню Клэр.

— Не позвонишь.

— Не позвоню, — уже с улыбкой согласился Мэтт. — Сам же понимаешь, всё не так плохо.

— И тем не менее ты еле стоишь на ногах.

— Устал, — Мэтт закрыл глаза, расслабляясь, и в следующее мгновение почувствовал, как по порезу на груди прошлись горячим языком. — Фрэнк! — он чуть было не вскочил с дивана, но ему помешал Фрэнк, крепко сжавший его за плечо и буквально втопивший в кожаные подушки.

— Их надо хоть как-то продезинфицировать, — переходя к следующему ранению, отозвался Фрэнк. — Тебе лучше не двигаться.

Спорить с ним Мэтт не стал: во-первых, Фрэнк вряд ли к нему прислушается, а во-вторых, на это у него уже просто не было сил. Поэтому Мэтт перехватил руку Фрэнка и перетащил ее с себя на диван, устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза.

Было в движениях и действиях Фрэнка что-то расслабляющее: он зализывал раны так, словно делал это далеко не в первый раз. Впрочем, Мэтт в этом не сомневался. Вряд ли во время каждой боевой операции рядом с Кастлом или его ребятами была аптечка.

Поначалу было нелегко: из-за горячей слюны порезы щипало, и это мешало расслабиться, но постепенно на место нудящей боли приходило какое-то невероятное чувство облегчения. Пока Фрэнк языком прослеживал границы ранений, Мэтт словно заново осознавал их на своей коже, чувствуя не только шершавость языка, но и собственные шрамы.

Края жгло, но стоило Фрэнку оставить один порез и перейти к следующему, как Мэтт начинал ощущать острую нехватку его языка, кожа вокруг начинала чесаться, и в какой-то момент Мэтт, не выдержав, потянулся руками к груди. Фрэнк перехватил его за запястья:

— Терпи. Расчешешь — только хуже будет, Мэтт, — он говорил с ним, как будто с пятилетним ребенком, который заболел ветрянкой. — Еще раз потянешься и на эту ночь их лишишься, ты меня понял?

Мэтт кивнул и, как только Фрэнк освободил его руки, послушно заложил их за голову.

— Вот и отлично, — довольно заметил Фрэнк, снова возвращаясь к вылизыванию порезов. Их оставалось не так много: быть может, пять или шесть, Мэтт точно не помнил, сколько раз он напарывался на мечи этой ночью. Но он точно знал, когда Фрэнк добрался до последнего, и, прежде чем Кастл успел выпрямиться на диване, Мэтт положил ему руку на затылок, мягко надавив, намеком прося не подниматься.

— Что я говорил про руки, Мэтт? — ткнувшись подбородком совсем рядом с порезом, тихо спросил Фрэнк. Мэтт хотел даже что-то ответить, но почувствовал, как ему на губы легли пальцы, приказывая молчать.

Свободной ладонью Фрэнк снял руку Мэтта со своей головы, осторожно перехватил его за поясницу и приподнял над диваном, после чего прочертил носом линию до пупка и мягко прикусил. Мэтт беззвучно выдохнул, и Фрэнк, воспользовавшись тем, что он раскрыл рот, надавил рукой:

— Оближи, — хрипло бросил Фрэнк, и Мэтт послушно прошелся языком по пальцам. Кожа был грубой и соленой на вкус. Он провел языком еще раз, сомкнул губы, посасывая и так увлекся, что не заметил, как Фрэнк перенес вес и в одно мгновение сменил пальцы на поцелуй.

Придерживая его теперь и за плечо, он жадно впивался в губы, грубо проталкиваясь языком. Руками Мэтт уже забрался под его футболку, поднимая ее вверх в отчаянном порыве стянуть прочь. Но, к разочарованию Мэтта, Фрэнк неожиданно резко выпрямился, перехватил его руки и остановил все попытки его раздеть.

— Сначала тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, приятель, — отрицательно покачал головой Фрэнк.

— Ты отказываешь не только мне, — с усмешкой заметил Мэтт, спускаясь рукой вниз по заднице, чувствуя под пальцами стянутость джинс.

— Я справлюсь.

— Я мог бы…

— Я справлюсь, — насильно убирая руку Мэтта, заверил его Фрэнк. — Еще не хватало, чтобы ты снова истек кровью от перенапряжения. Где твое знаменитое терпение?

Мэтт недовольно выдохнул, когда почувствовал, что Фрэнк встал с дивана.

— Я останусь здесь до утра, — он наклонился и мягко поцеловал Мэтта в лоб, словно на прощание, прежде чем направиться в ванную. — Тогда и посмотрим.


End file.
